


This Is Me

by Triple3B



Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple3B/pseuds/Triple3B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has a secret and Tori has a problem, what happens when a crazy teacher pair's them up for an assignment.. This is my first fanfic, so enjoy! TRAGEDY AT THE END. You have been warned. I do not own Victorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

Sikowitz "Tori and Jade stay behind, I need to talk to you"

Tori "I don't think this is a good idea Sikowitz"

Jade "Yea I agree with Vega"

Sikowitz "Well it doesn't matter what you think, this assignment is 25% of your grade. Oh yea and your also going to fake date for this assignment"

Tori "What?! That's not fair."

Sikowitz "Make it the rest of the semester"

Jade "I'm not doing this. I hate her"

Tori "Same here. You can't make us anyway"

Sikowitz "Well now its 50% of your grade and yes I can. I am the vice principal and what I say goes"

Jade "You really are a nut case if you think I'm working or fake dating her."

Tori "Jade stop, you're only going to make it worse"

Jade gives Tori a glare and Tori back up afraid

Sikowitz "Well I'm glad we are all on the same page"

Jade "We are not on the same page I refuse to work with her."

Sikowitz "Ok, you can be expelled then."

Jade thinks for a moment and decides that it's not the best choice because she worked so hard to get in this school.

Jade "Fine." She throws her hands up in surrender "I will work with her" she says in a low almost mad childish voice

Sikowitz "Perfect, you are dismissed"

Tori follows Jade to her locker and out of school "So when do you want to get started"

Jade "I will be at your house at 6."

Tori "I won't be getting home until 7"

Jade "I will be there at 7 then"

Tori "Ok see you then" Tori goes to get in her sisters car

Jade "Wait" Tori stops in her tracks and turns around "Where are you going"

Tori "Why?"

Jade "I just was curious"

Tori "I'm going on a date"

Jade "With who? Do I know him?

Tori "No you don't know who it is and I'm not telling you"

Jade "Why not?!"

Tori "Because it's none of your business"

Jade "I will find out."

Tori "If I don't tell you, you won't find out"

Jade "oh. I have my ways" saying each word slowly into Tori's ear and it makes her shiver.

Tori "The same way you got the shrimp in my bra?"

Jade "Exactly"

Tori house: Jade walks into the Vegas residence and sees Tori in the kitchen with her back to the door listening to music. She gets an idea and goes back to her car and gets her scream costume that she keeps in her trunk for Halloween every year and throws it on. She walks back in the house and grabs a knife then taps Tori on her shoulder. Tori screams and hit Jade as hard as she can in the face then runs. Jade takes off the mask and…

Jade "Vega!"

Tori turns around when she hears Jades voice

Tori " Oops. Please don't kill me Jade, I didn't mean to hit you!"

Jade " Chill Vega, its ok. You sure wouldn't lose in a fight though. Who taught you how to punch like that?"

Tori "My uncle before he died. Wait, so you're not mad at me?"

Jade " Naw I deserved it I guess"

Tori " So then I guess we can get started."

Jade " What do what the genre to be?"

Tori "Romance"

Jade "No, we are going to do a horror movie"

Tori "I don't like horror movies Jade"

Jade "I don't care, now the p… stop that"

Tori "I'm not doing anything"

Jade "Yes you are"

Tori "What am I doing?"

Jade "You're pouting"

Tori "It's not my fault" she says still pouting

Jade "Well it's surely not my fault"

Tori "Yes it is, you won't give my idea a chance and you pick something I don't like"

Jade "Just stop pouting Vega"

Tori "Fine"

Jade "You're still pouting!"

Tori "I'm sorry" she shifts around a little and tries not to pout "better?"

Jade laughs "what?"

Jade "You look very uncomfortable, but let's get started"

They work for about 2 hours then stop

Tori "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Jade "Do you have any good movies?"

Tori "Yes, we can watch my favorite movie"

Jade "And what's that?"

Tori "Guess"

Jade "It's probably something stupid like the little mermaid"

Tori drops the movie in her hands and closes the movie drawer

Tori "No its not"

Jade burst out laughing "Is that the movie you picked"

Tori "No"

Jade "Yes it was" She was still laughing

Tori "Stop laughing at me"

Jade "Sorry, It's just so funny"

Tori "I know something you would like"

Jade "Cinderella?" She laughs again

Tori "Haha very funny and no, stay here"

She goes up stairs to her sister Trina room and looks on her movie shelf and find Saw so she takes that down stairs. When she goes back down stairs she sees nothing because the lights are turned off. She calls out Jades name several times and gets no response then all of a sudden she is down on the ground.

Jade "Hey Vega"

Tori "Jade. Get off of me.

Jade "Nope, but thanks for the offer"

Tori switches their positions

Tori "Now that's better"

Jade "I didn't know you were a top Vega" she smirks at her even though she can't see her because it's dark.

Tori "Why do you like to make me uncomfortable?"

Jade "Well I think I'm very comfortable, and I think you agree with me because you're still on me"

Tori "Ugh, Let's just watch the movie I got" She gets up and turns on the lights, they both sit on the couch after Jade pops some popcorn and Tori start the movie. Half way through the movie Tori scoots up under Jade and she just shakes so Jade wraps an arm around her. They watched the second movie and Jade stayed the night because it was late. Tori thought Jade wasn't so bad when you get to know her, this might actually work.


	2. The Call

*ring ring *ring ring

Jade grabs her phone off the floor remembering where she was and…

Jade "Hello?"

Jay "Jade?"

Jade "Who is this?"

Jay "It's me. Jay"

Jades eyes open and she smiles a little

Jade "Where the hell have you been? I've missed you so much."

Jay "I've missed you too but sadly I don't call for a good chat."

Jade "Oh… well what's wrong?"

Jay "I was coming here to surprise you guys and I was stuck in traffic because there was an accident. It was an 18 wheeler and a Blue and black Nissan Altima."

Weird my parents have the same car, jade thought.

Jade "Are you alright?"

Jay "Yes but, *sniff* your p… your par… your parents was in the accident and I'm up at the hospital with your mom and brother" He said really fast then starts to cry heavily but Jade heard all of it.

Jade "What?" She says her voice cracking

Jay "I'm so sorry Jade. They are at BMO hospital in room 914."

Jade "Wait, what about…"

Jay "He didn't make it"

Jade "I can't believe this is happening. I'm on my way"

Jade hangs up and wipes her tears forgetting where she is for a second. She gets up and as she is about to walk out the room she feels a hand grab her wrist.

Tori "What's wrong Jade?" Her voice full of concern

Jade "Nothing, I have to go. See you later Vega"

She yanked her arm out of Tori's grip and rushes out to her car. It is raining and she is crying so it's hard to see but she speeds anyway, she runs a red light and crashes into the side of a car. She gets out and sees a child in the back seat, so she gets the child out and puts him in her car. She gets what she thinks is his mother out of the passenger seat and helps her get in her car, she killed the man but she didn't really care about anything except getting to the hospital right now. When she gets to the hospital she explains what happened gets the child in the room with her mom and…


	3. Family Secret

To The Dr. No she wasn't that close to her dad but he was always there.

To Truu, This is a tragedy but its not the big one. And I will put supernatural stuff in this.

Jade walks into the room and first person she sees it her mom in the bed, she rushes over to her and starts to burst out in tears. Her mom moves to hug her but all she can do is open her arms. Jade hugs her mom and lays next to her on the bed. They just hold each other for a little while then her mom tell her a story about a family with wings and powers over 2 species of animals.

Jade: That sounds like a pretty awesome story

Mom: Now the thing is, Its true.

Jade: How is it really possible to have wings? And have rings that make animals obey you?

Mom: You will find out all of that. Go outside and tell Jay to go home and wait for you.

Jade: I'm not leaving you or trey tonight. I'm staying here.

Mom: Jade. Trey will not wake up until tomorrow. Trust me. And I'm... Just go, now.

Jade does as she is told and Jay tells her its time before he leave. She didn't understand what he meant by 'its time' but she didn't think too much about it because she had other things to worry about right now. She walks back in the room to find her mom sitting on the edge of the bed trying to stand. Jade runs over to her placing her hands on her shoulders.

Jade: Mom your too weak to stand, you will hurt yourself.

Mom: Babe, I love you but you are either going to get out my way or help me get up. Now its your choice.

She moved Jades hands from her shoulders and started getting up again, Jade seen the pain on her moms face and knew she could do nothing but help because her mom is even more stubborn then herself. She grabs her moms arm and helps her over to her destination, treys bed. She sits down in the chair next to his bed and holds his hand.

Mom: I'm so sorry I wont be here when you wake up. I will always be in your heart though.

She turns to look at Jade

Mom: Grab my purse sweetie. Thank you, sit down.

Jade grabs the chair from across the room and pulls it up to her mother so they are touching arm and arm. her mom reaches into her purse and takes a necklaces out with wings that made a heart on it. Just like the one from the story she just heard. 'oh my god. my family is that story' Jade thought. Her mom put the necklace on Trey after a few seconds it disappeared like it was never there. Then she took out two rings and turned to Jade then handed her the rings.

Mom: Put one on each ring finger

Jade slips a ring with a silver lion wrapped up in a silver snake on her right hand. She slips the one with golden wings on her left hand. After a few seconds they disappear just like the necklace she put on Trey.

Mom: Help me over to my bed baby

Jade looked at her mothers hand after she got her to bed and she notices something that wasnt there before.

Jade: Mom? Where you wearing this ring earlier?

Mom: No. 'she starts crying' No I wasn't.

Jade: Are you in pain mom? Do you want me to get a nurse?

It was a four loop ring, so it goes on all four fingers. From the index to the ring finger its a lion with wings and a snake wrapped around it. The pinkie Has a skull that represents death.

Mom: No, I just... *sniff sniff* I just need to tell you something. we dont have much time so listen closely.

Jade: OK. I'm all ears.

Mom: I need you to go straight home and close your door. Make sure its locked and tell Jay not to come in no matter what. I cant tell you whats going to happen but i can tell you to take this.

She takes off her ring and it turns into a pill. A horse pill at that. Jade looked at it like it was an alien from a different planet.

Mom: Take this now and by the time the thing happens you wont be in unbearable pain.

Jade: OK. 'She went to go and take the pill then came back immediately' I took it.

Mom: After your pain calms down there will be a man there. He will train you, he has been with this family since the beginning of time. You can trust him. He will take you somewhere you've never been and you brother your father and I will be there. It will be the last time we see each other. His name is trick, and don't worry about a funeral because he has got that covered. 'She murmurs the last part trying not to cry' He will have already of talked with your friends.

Jade: I don't want them there.

Mom: I'm sorry Jade. You don't have a choice, its already done. Only the ones your heart desires to be there will know.

Jade: I don't want anyone there. I don't want you to go. 'She says her voice cracking'

Mom: Come here baby. Lay down with me.

Jade does as told and they hold each other. Jade starts to cry hard.

Mom: Stay strong for me Honey. Stay strong for all of us.

Jade: I will stay strong for all of us.

Mom: Do you remember what song I use to sing to you to help you sleep when you couldn't?

Jade: Yes

Mom: Do you remember the last time I sung to you?

Jade: Yea, It was the beginning of my freshman year at Hollywood Arts

Mom: When you thought Tori Vega was going to steal your boyfriend Beck from you.

Jade: Yea and now I'm paired with her for a project. I dumped Beck about a month ago, I didn't love him like that anymore, but we are still friends.

Mom: I'm happy for you babe. Do you still hate her.

Jade: No but I cant let her know that. I broke up with Beck because I have feelings for her.

Mom: You should tell her how you feel

Jade: I don't think she is like that mom

Mom: You have to try to find out. I wouldn't have... 'Her grip tightens on Jade and Jade looks at her'

Jade: Whats wrong? 'She ask with tears in her eyes again'

Mom: Do you remember when I asked you what song you would sing at my funeral about 3 months ago?

Jade: I remember.

Mom: Did you pick a song?

Jade: I started writing a song.

Mom: Did you finish the song?

Jade: Actually I finish a week ago. Why do you ask?

Mom: I want you to sing it to me. Sing me my song baby.

Jade: Mom ' she starts to cry again' please

Mom: Don't cry baby. Please don't cry... I just wanted to hear it before I... You don't have to.

Jade: I will sing, I wouldn't want to do anything else.

Mom: I love you honey

Jade: I love more

Mom: I love you the most

They hold each other tight and Jade starts to sing

(Heaven by Beyonce)

I fought for you

The hardest, it made me the strongest

So tell me your secrets

I just can't stand to see you leaving

But heaven couldn't wait for you

No heaven couldn't wait for you

Heaven couldn't wait for you

No heaven couldn't wait for you

So go on, go home

We laughed at the darkness

So scared that we lost it

We stood on the ceilings

You showed me love was all you needed

But heaven couldn't wait for you

No heaven couldn't wait for you

'Jade feels her moms grip loosen but still feels her breathing'

Heaven couldn't wait for you

No heaven couldn't wait for you you you you you you

'She feels no movement from her mom at all'

Heaven couldn't wait for you

No heaven couldn't wait for you

Heaven couldn't wait for you

'Now she feels her body getting cold and she knows shes gone'

No heaven couldn't wait for you

So go on, go home

She kisses her moms head and gets out of the bed then walks out without looking back. The whole way back down to her car she cries. She gets into her car and drives home

She gets home tells Jay not to come in her room no matter what he hears then goes down to basement where her room is and locks the down behind her and she sits on her bed ready for whatever that's about to come. About 10 mins of waiting her back starts to feel weird then a pain. Then all of a sudden she is down on the floor in pain she cant describe. Its like hell on her back then someone tries to put out the fire with cannons. The pain lets up after a few mins, instead of feeling like that it feels like a needle in her back but its sore. She gets up off the floor and a tall black man without a shirt is looking at her. He pulls out a mirror seams out of nowhere and Jade stares in shock. She reaches back and OH MY GOD, there are real. She has full grow white wing with 2 black feather on each wing.

Trick: My name is trick and I will be helping you learn how to use your wings and hide them.

Jade: Is there anything for the pain

Trick: You must endear the pain until it goes away.

Jade: So when do we get started?

Trick: Right now

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something that looks like a marble and throws it on the floor, black fog everywhere you can see nothing. Once the fog clears they are not in her room but outside. Not outside her house, somewhere else. Its a field with something next to them that looks like a latter but is attached to nothing.

Trick: OK, now first thing you have to do is stretch your wings. Second, I will fly you up a few yards and you will try to fly until you get it down. Third, we will climb that 'He points up to the latter' and you will fly off. Fourth, you will get to sleep in the house after we fly to it. Fifth, I will teach you how to retract your wings and control them. Last but not least I will teach you how to fly without being seen, no matter how many people are around.

Jade: Wait, what about school? What about my friends? This sounds like it will take a while.

Trick: Time is different here

Jade: What do you mean?

Trick: 1 hour here is only 2 second in the real world

Jade: So if I'm here 1 day in the real world I'm here for 48 seconds, right?

Trick: Right

Jade: So if I'm here for a year in the real world it would be...

Trick: It would be

Jade: Don't tell me... It would be... 17472 second which is... 28 minutes. So if I'm here for a year I'm here for 28 minutes.

Trick: Yea that's sound right

Jade: Wow! That is weird. So how long in this world do you think it will take me?

Trick: Somewhere around 32 years

Jade: 32 years!

Trick: Yep that's it

Jade: That's it!

Trick: Are you having a hard time hearing me?

Jade: What about my friends and my brother I cant stay here that long!?

Trick: 32 years here is only 14 hours back home

Jade: Do I age here too? Like I do in real life

Trick: Yes you do

Jade: When I get home it will only be what? 1 am? 2 am?

Trick: Yea something like that

Jade: Well... Okay. I'm going to miss my friend though because it will be 32 years without them.

Trick: Don't worry, The time will fly by quicker that you know it.

Mom: He is right

Dad: He is always right

Jade turns around hearing their voices and runs to them and hugs them tight.

Jade: I thought I would never see you again

Mom: We are only going to be here for the end of each course you pass.

Dad: After you learn how to fly without being seen we will no longer be here

Mom: We will always be in your heart.

Dad: Now we must go and show up at Trey's introduction

Mom: See you soon honey

And they disappeared into the air

Jade: Lets get started


	4. Last Day

End of training

Mom: Jadey! Come here sweetie!

Jade: Yes mom. 'Jade runs to the living room of the... mansion? that doesn't even describe how big it is. After 32 years she still hasn't seen all of the house.

Mom: This is going to be your last day here. Your going back to the hospital to get your brother then to school. You'll see your friends again and you will be 16 again.

Jade: So I wont see you anymore?

Mom: Im sorry but no you wont.

Trey: So then we should make our last day here the best day.

Jade: Yea. What do y'all want to do?

Trey: How about we fly to the top of the house?

Mom: It will take forever to get up there.

Jade: Has anyone every gotten to the top?

Trick: Only me.

Dad: So that means its off limits

Trick: No. No one has ever wanted to see the top

Trey: So we can go?

Trick: Yes we can go. You might wanna eat something first, it takes about an hour to get there.

Jade: Wow that's a long time but we can do it. You trained us to fly for days, we was tired as fuck but we can do it.

Trey: We can eat what was left over from yesterday.

Dad: Ok. I will heat it up.

Trick: Jade, could I talk to you for a moment.

Jade: Yea sure

Trick: I will be with you at first in the real world. Just to make sure your ok and can handle it, I know you can though.

Jade: Great, at least it wont be just me and trey.

Trick: And Jay

Jade: Oh yea. I almost forgot about him. Its been forever.

Trick: Don't worry. I forgot what time in life your going to be back but I know you will have hours to rest. When You get back home you wont recall anything but me and you going and coming back. I will put you to sleep than when you wake up you will have all the knowledge you learned here.

Jade: So, When I go back. I will just be getting my wings?

Trick: Yes. You will be in high school again, and see all your friends again.

Jade: Trey will be in the hospital. Will we still know what you taught us? Will we have to hide our life experience?

Trick: You will remember and know all I've taught you when you wake up. You wont have to hide anything except your wings and what went on here. It is easier then it sounds.

Jade: Ok well lets stop talking and eat so we can enjoy our last day together.

Trick: I dont want you to tell anyone that I will be with you ok.

Jade: Yea sure. Now come on lets go.

Dad: Jade! Trick! Food is ready! 'Her dad yells from the kitchen'

Trick: I guess we will get to it.

They finished eating then went outside and right as they where about to take off Trey asked what everyone was thinking.

Trey: When we go back I will be 10 again and in the hospital?

Jade: Yea 'She says as she looks down at her shoes'

Trey: I dont really care about that but... When we go back... 'He looks between his mom and dad' You two will be dead and gone? I will never see you again?

Mom: No. You wont see us again but look at it this way. Some kids only have a dieing second with their parent if that, but you... you two had 30 years to say goodbye.

Jade: Yea we are special.

Trey: Its never enough time to say goodbye.

Dad: Well its going to happen so lets act like we are saying goodbye today say hello tomorrow.

Jade: How about we go before this gets all sappy.

Everyone laughs

Mom: You never do change Jadey. She is right lets go.

Trick: First one there gets the booty.

Trey: What?

Everyone stares at trick like he was speaking a different language then Trick laughs.

Trick: I mean one of the boxes of money I have up there.

Trey was off when he heard money

Jade: Oh there is no way I'm going to let him beat me

And the rest of them were off too. Jade was the first to the top and she picked the biggest box of all.

Trick: So like you to be greedy Jade

Jade: Well I'm not the only one. Why do you have so much? You don't even use money here.

Trick: When I go to the real world I gotta have something

Jade: If you have all of this money why don't you wear or own any shirts?

Mom: Yea. Why is that? I haven't seen you in a shirt since I've known you.

Trick: Look at you shirts

They look at their shirts then remembered They only wear it once because it rips every time they fly.

Jade: Oh...

Trick: Yep

Jade: I have an idea. We can cut slits in the back so we don't mess them up like this any more.

Dad: That sounds like a good idea. Now that we have been up here lets go back down and get a new shirt and do that.

Trick: Alright. Lets go.

Jade: Last one there is a rotten egg!

After Jade carves her name in the wall she dives down to the ground. After they are all down they do as planned.

Jade: So when I get home I can just cut slits in all my shirts.

Trey: What if you get hot and take your jacket off?

Mom: What do you mean?

Jade: I think I know what he means. If they ask I will just say because I want to. They wont question me.

Trick: Yea that's a good idea.

Dad: How much longer do we have?

Trick: Until we go to sleep.

Trey: We probably shouldn't of stayed up so late last night.

Jade: We will just drink a lot of coffee and kick starts and monsters.

Trick: What do you want to do now?

Jade: I have something to show all of you. Follow me.

She flies up into the sky and they follow. Soon they get to a little cabin type thing in the sky just floating.

Jade: OK. Come in.

Trick: Wow Jade.

Mom: When did you do this.

Jade: While you were sleeping.

Trey: Oh my god! You got a hockey pool soccer table!

Mom: What the bloody hell is that?

Jade: Go look for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Thats it for now. Please leave reviews, good or bad but mostly good. Tell me how you liked it. Next chapter will be them going back to real life. Until next time...


	5. Last Day II

Last Night

Trick: Its getting late guys, we need to get going so you can return to your lives.

Jade: That is what is so good about this place. 'Everyone looks at her funny' We never have to leave. We can be together forever.

'Trey goes to the door and pulls on it but it doesn't open so he pulls harder and harder'

Trey: The door won't open

Jade: Why should the door open? You want to leave.

Trey: Well yea. We have to go back to our life.

Jade: No we don't! We will be together forever and ever!

Dad: Honey, it doesn't work like that.

Jade: No one is leaving! 'Everyone looking at each other'

Mom: Jadey 'Her mom speaks calmly' You have to let us go.

Jade: But I don't want you to leave. We can be together forever. Don't you want that? 'She says with her voice cracking'

Mom: No. I want you to live your life. That's what I want.

Jade: I did this for you, and you don't want it.

Dad: We had our time honey.

Trick: They lived their lives Jade.

Trey: Now its time for us to live ours.

Mom: You have to let us go Jade. 'She walks to Jade and puts a hand on her shoulder'

You cant hold us hostage. You have to let us go.

'Jade starts to tear up but fights it'

Jade: Why don't you want this?

Dad: We have had all our life with you, we grew old together and now its time for us to go for good.

Jade: OK. I don't want you to be mad.

Trey: Just open the door Jade.

Jade: I can't.

Mom: You have to Jade.

Jade: No, I mean I literally cant.

Trick: I don't understand.

Jade: Its a one way door.

Dad: There's gotta be another way out.

Jade: I'm afraid not.

Trick: Yea there is one way. Did anyone help you build this?

Jade: Only T.J.

Trick: There is 2 gun under the floor board.

Trey: Oh, I get it. Your going to shoot a window.

Jade: That wont work. The windows are bullet proof.

Trick: Found it!

Dad: She said the windows are bullet proof.

Trick: That wasn't the way out.

Mom: Well whats the way out?

Dad: Wait Jade, How about you and your brother do a song for us before you leave.

Trey: No offense but we are trying to figure out how to get out of this place. and you want to hear a song?

Mom: No Trey, your father is right.

Dad: I am? Oh... Yes I am.

Trick: I say go for it. I mean its their dieing wish.

Jade: Are you kidding me?

Trick: You are the one who trapped us here. The least you can do is sing for us, you have a beautiful voice and your better together. Please.

Jade: No.

Trey: Please Jade...

Jade: I refuse to sing a song. It would just be a goodbye song. 'Her voice getting low as she said the last part'

Mom: Maybe that's what we need, a goodbye song.

Dad: I just want to her my babies sing one last time.

Trey: Please Jade.

Jade: OK Fine! But its so hard to say goodbye.

Dad: Say goodbye today so...

Mom: You can say hello tomorrow.

Trick: And what is today but yesterday tomorrow and tomorrows yesterday.

Jade: Come on Trey. Lets go make a song. 'They head down the hallway to the far right'

An hour later and Jade and Trey come back out and lead the rest into the room they just left. Its kinda dark so no one can really see. Jade gets them seated and then runs up to the "stage" she build right before they came in. Lights shine on the stage then the curtains get pulled back. Trey starts the music as they get ready to sing.

(Its so hard to say goodbye by Boyz II Men)

How do I say goodbye to what we had?

The good times that made us laugh

Outweigh the bad

I thought we'd get to see forever

But forever's gone away

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

I don't know where this road is going to lead

All I know is where we've been

And what we've been through

If we get to see tomorrow

I hope it's worth all the wait

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

And I'll take with me the memories

To be my sunshine after the rain

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

And I'll take with me the memory

To be my sunshine after the rain

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

They clap as Jade and Trey bow and walk of "stage".

Mom: That was amazing!

Jade Trey: Thanks

Dad: That meant the world to us. Thank you.

Trick: Are you two ready to go?

Trey: Not yet

Trick: Not you... 'He turns to face their parents' you two?

Mom: Yes we are ready to go. 'She reaches behind Trick to grab the gun from earlier and puts it to her head and the father does the same'

Jade: NO! DON'T!

Mom: Its the only way. Remember what I said to you last year on your birth day. Treat the animals right but be firm and stick to your word.

Dad: And don't leave the door open. They are friendly but they might scare people.

Mom Dad: Goodbye 'They smile at Jade and Trey then hold hands'

Trey: WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY!

Jade: PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!

Mom: We love you

Jade: We love you too...

BANG!BANG!


	6. Night Back

Jade: What the hell! 'Jade shoots straight up from her bed' That was some fucked up dream.

She gets up and goes into the kitchen to get a drink. She notices something moving from the living room and...

Jade: Who's there? I have a gun.

Trick: Ha, no you don't.

Jade: No. Cant be.

Trick: It wasn't a dream. I'm sorry Jade.

Jade: No, Mom! Dad! 'She runs up the stairs into her parents bed room and finds nothing' No. Trey! Please be in there please be in there 'She runs to his room and finds nothing' No no no no no no no.

Trick: Remember what we taught you Jade. Don't give in.

Jade: Right. Don't give in, don't give in, wait... What am I not giving into.

Trick: Crazines.

Jade: Right, I can do that.

Trick: You need to get some rest you have school in less than 6 hours.

Jade: Why cant I stay here?

Jay: Because I called you when you was at a friends house.

Jade: I wasn't at a friends house.

Jay: So where were you at when I called?

Jade: Ummm... I was... ummm... Oh I was at Vega's house.

Trick: You don't consider her a friend but you was at her house? 'He ask with a confused expression'

Jade: I was working on something and then I fell asleep.

Jay: Well either way, she knows something wasn't right.

Jade: Fine 'she sighs' Goodnight guys.

Jay: Wait!

Jade: What?

Jay: The lions and snakes are in your room so don't be scared.

Jade: Wait what?!

Trick: Oh right... I will train you later for them.

Jade: Why lions and snakes?

Trick: Out of all the generations none would tell me why but, they found out later. They would not tell me why though.

Jay: They are really cool. I was scared when I seen them but they didn't do anything.

Trick: They only attack in battle and they are really sweet and playful.

Jade: Wait... How do you know about me?

Trick: I gave him a shot oh and Trey will remember when we go get him tomorrow. You can choose someone to tell your secret to if you want but, make sure they don't tell anyone.

Jade: I don't want anyone but us to know.

Trick: Ok that's fine.

Jade: Don't let me over sleep. Night.

Jay: Goodnight.

Trick: Sleep well.


End file.
